Malware (such as viruses, trojans, and other malicious software) has become increasingly more difficult to contest. Various methods have been used to combat malware, but more sophisticated malware continues to abound. Methods of detection have grown more complex, but often take longer to execute due to this complexity. Malware protection processes applied in certain computer systems often lack the complexity or other sophistication to detect or otherwise address certain types of malware such as zero-day attacks and other types of malware.